Banana Chips
by Clemente
Summary: Filipino Fic. The story is about a kafra who meets a crusader. Enjoy!


**Prologo **

_Pagbilan!_

_Manang pabiling banana chips._

_Eto po bayad. Salamat po._

_Ikaw? Mahilig ka ba sa banana chips?_

Gabi. Umiiyak ang langit.

Mag-isa niyang tinatahak ang sementadong kalsada ng Prontera. Maririnig ang mabilis na pagtakbo ng mga paang lumalapag sa mababaw na bahang dulot ng ulan. Ang kanyang mga mata'y palinga-linga kung saan-saan, wari'y naghahanap ng lugar na pwedeng masilungan. Litaw na litaw sa kanyang ngiti ang kasiyahan nang makita ang isang waiting shed. Dali-dali niya itong tinungo.

Nang marating niya ang silungan, umupo siya at nagbuntong-hininga. "Shet, basa na ako.", wika niya sa kanyang sarili habang pinupunasan niya ang kanyang mukha at mga braso gamit ang isang bulaklaking panyo. Naisip niyang marahil ay matagal pa bago tumila ang ulan kaya't napagdesisyunan niyang magmuni-muni sandali. Mula sa kanyang bag, kinuha niya ang isang pack ng banana chips at binuksan ito.

Kasabay ng paminsan-minsang pagngata ng banana chips, inobserbahan niya ang buong paligid. Madilim. Malamig. Tahimik. Tanging ang mga patak ng ulan lamang ang maririnig. Ibang-iba ang eksenang ito sa araw-araw niyang nakagawian. Relaxing ang hangin, bumibigat ang mga mata niya, tila nakararamdam siya ng antok bunga ng sobrang pagod sa buong araw na pagtatrabaho. Humikab siya.

Siya si MaCla, ang babaeng walang pahinga. Araw-araw siyang nagtatrabaho sa Prontera bilang isang kafra. Mahilig siya sa banana chips. Sa katunayan, ito ang madalas niyang ngatain kapag wala siyang costumer, pero madalang lang ang ganong moments. Minu-minuto kasi, may taong nangangailangan ng serbisyo niya. Wala na tuloy siyang oras para sa lovelife niya. Hanggang ngayon, wala pa rin siyang boypren. Tsk tsk.

Patulog na sana siya nang mga oras na iyon, ngunit biglang nagbalik ang kanyang diwa nang sandaling matanaw niya sa di kalayuan ang isang lalaking may hawak na payong na kolor fink. Oo, payong na kolor fink. Ang lalaki ay papalapit sa kanya. Dahan-dahan. Kinabahan siya. Narinig niya ang kalansing ng mga bakal na baluti ng lalaki. Lumalakas ang mga kalansing habang lumalapit siya. Kasabay noon ang paglakas ng tibok ng puso ng dalaga sa nerbiyos.

Labis na nataranta ang babae. Hindi niya malaman kung ano ang nararapat gawin sa mga ganitong pagkakataon. Tinangka niyang sumigaw at magtatakbo papalayo. Huli na nang mapansin niyang nakatayo na sa kanyang harapan ang misteryosong lalaki. Sinuri ni MaCla ang lalaki mula ulo hanggang paa. Sa kasuotan ng lalaki, masasabing isa siyang crusader. Napatulala si MaCla sa mukha ng crusader.

"Si-sino ka? A-anong ginagawa mo dito?", tarantang tanong ng kafra. Hindi pa rin niya inililihis ang kanyang pagkakatitig sa mamang nakapayong. Nakakatuwa dahil patuloy pa rin ang pagngasab niya ng banana chips. Ngumiti ang lalaki at sumagot, "Nabatid kong ika'y nag-iisa dito sa munting silungan at hinihintay na tumila ang ulan. Nais mo bang makisilong sa aking payong at sa iyong tahanan kita'y aking ihatid?" Makata niyang tinanong si MaCla.

"Balagtas, ikaw ba iyan?", natatawang komento ng babae. _In fairness, gwapo ka. Kaya lang, ang baduy mo._ "Pasensiya na, pero luma na 'yang style mo. Hindi mo ako madadala sa makata-ek-ek mo, no? At kung may masama kang balak, 'wag mo nang ituloy. Hindi mo na itatanong, black belter yata ako."

Napatawa ang crusader. "Balagtas? Joke ko lang 'yun, noh. Alam mo, wala akong balak na masama. Gusto lang talaga kitang tulungan—"

"Tulungan! Nagpapatawa ka ba? At bakit mo naman tutulungan ang isang taong hindi mo naman kilala? And besides, hindi rin kita kilala. I'm a stranger to you. You're a stranger to me. We're strangers to each other.", putol ni MaCla.

"Nag-english?", sabi ng lalaki kasabay ng malakas na tawa. "You? A stranger to me? Of course not. Kilala na kita. Kilalang-kilala na kita. Ikaw si Maria Clara Ibarra. MaCla ang palayaw mo. Isa kang kafra. Nagtatrabaho ka araw-araw, Lunes hanggang Linggo, 8:00am hanggang 4:00pm, sa may kanlurang bahagi ng Prontera. May alaga kang Spore at cute na cute ka sa kanya. Ano? Gusto mo pa bang ituloy ko?"

Nanlaki ang mga mata ni MaCla habang sinasabi ng misteryosong crusader ang mga impormasyon tungkol sa kanya. "Sabihin mo nga, sino ka ba talaga? Bakit ang dami mong alam tungkol sa'kin? Hindi naman tayo close. Si-siguro… stalker ka, noh? Aminin mo, stalker ka, diba?"

"Stalker? Sandali nga. Hayaan mo akong magpaliwa—"

"Wag kang lalapit… kundi sisigaw ako ng rape!"

"SANDALI NGA! ANG KULIT MO HA."

"………………………Okay. Sorry. Go." Parang isang maamong pusang nanahimik si MaCla. Biglang napahalakhak ang crusader. "Hahahahaha! Pinapatawa mo ako talaga. Makinig ka, ako si George, isa akong crusader.", sambit niya kasabay ng pagpapakita ng suot-suot niyang rosaryo. "Isa akong alagad ng Diyos. Nabubuhay ako para ipatupad ang kanyang banal na batas. Sapat na bang pruweba 'yon para magtiwala ka?"

"Teka." Napahalukipkip si MaCla at nag-isip ng malalim. _Oo nga, noh? Pero hinde. Baka isipin niyang easy-to-get ako. Pakipot mode muna. _"Alam mo, mahirap na'ng magtiwala sa panahon ngayon. Meron nga diyan, mga paring nagkakaanak. Aba, wala nang imposible. Lahat ng maaaring mangyari, mangyayari."

"Hay… Ang hirap mo namang kausapin."

"Siyempre. Dalagang Payonesa yata ako."

"Bakit nga ba pinag-aaksayahan pa kita ng panahon?"

"…"

"Diyan ka na nga!" Tumalikod si George, umakmang iiwan na ang pakipot na kafra. Inakala ni MaCla na nagbibiro lang ang crusader, pero nagpatuloy ito sa paghakbang papalayo. Naalarma ang babae. "Sandali!", tawag niya. Muling humarap ang lalaki. "Bakit?", nakangiti siyang nagtanong na para bang hindi siya naiinis kanina. _Ang weird naman nito. _"Nagjojoke lang ako. Sige, pasabay na. Mukhang matagal pa titila ang ulan eh."

"Sabi ko na nga ba, type mo din ako eh.", bulong ni George sa sarili.

"May sinasabi ka ba?"

"Wala. "

Lumapit ang crusader sa kafra. Lumakad rin ang babae papalapit sa binata. "Ang cute ng payong mo, ah.", komento ni MaCla habang tinitingnan ang payong ng crusader. "Siyempre. Tara, ihahatid na kita.", tugon niya. Ipinaloob niya ang kanyang kapa sa babae at umakbay siya sa balikat nito. Nagblush ang kafra. _Chansing ka ha?_

"Sandali. Kelangan ba talaga nakaakbay ka sa'kin?"

"Oo, kelangan. Baka mabasa ka. Concern lang ako. Wag kang mag-alala. Water proof 'tong kapa ko."

"Ganun? Gusto mo'ng banana chips?"

_Kakaiba talaga ang pagkakakilala naming 'yon. Nakakatuwa. Pero ang mas nakakatuwa pa, 'yun pa lang pala ang simula ng lahat ng magaganap sa aming dalawa._


End file.
